


Make A Promise

by Eunmih, shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is just silly and short and wholesome but enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunmih/pseuds/Eunmih, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: It still feels new. Not new in the way most things are new and unknown, but new in the way it all actually makes him feel, even with all the familiarity between them.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Make A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!!
> 
> Now playing: Make A Promise by Culture Code ft. Elle Vee.
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbOtcunvOjA) / [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/7kCgycosmwcfZJmbXRseEa?si=Gjq3TnBsScGpCZ74QNNEVw)

Changkyun has never been one to keep track of exact dates. Birthdays, sure. Holidays like Valentine’s Day and Christmas are difficult to forget with all the hype around them. But it’s at his desk one day, scrolling through his Instagram for a specific picture, that Changkyun realises he’s been dating Kihyun for almost exactly six years.

Six… Years. One year past half a decade. 

It doesn’t… Feel like six years, but of course it can’t _not_ feel like six years. They know each other too well for it to be less time than that. But then again, only this morning, Kihyun had made breakfast in a t-shirt and boxers and it still made Changkyun’s chest go all warm and lips turn into a smile. 

It still feels new. Not new in the way most things are new and unknown, but new in the way it all actually makes him feel, even with all the familiarity between them.

Changkyun stares at a picture from January 2014, one of their first pictures together, and the first time he publically called Kihyun his boyfriend. (It was barely a few minutes after Kihyun said yes; _I got very excited, alright_.) Yet, even six years later, the first thing Changkyun does after seeing this, is send the post to Kihyun.

Of course the reply includes as many exclamation points as Changkyun can count at first glance and a comment on Changkyun’s baby face.

‘You were so baby!’ Kihyun always says.

Changkyun takes his twenty minute break early (his brain isn’t going to be able to think of shit-all else with this new revelation) and takes the elevator up to the top of the building. Kihyun always talked about New York with stars in his eyes back in Gwang-ju, and Changkyun was lucky enough to have been born in America before moving to Seoul as a kid. It was still difficult to get them here, but definitely worth it. They’ve both progressed further in their careers than they would have in South Korea, and here, with all its flaws still in tact, they can at least be gay.

‘Whatever _that_ means,’ Kihyun always scoffs.

Well, they were always going to _be gay_ , but here they can go on dates, hold hands in public, get a flat together without worrying that the landlord will chuck them out on the street for anything other than not paying their rent on time. And hey, they can still get amazing kimchi in Koreatown, Manhattan (it’s better than Kihyun’s recipe, but Changkyun will never admit to that). Seriously, there’s nothing this city doesn’t have. (Except, maybe, a lack of rats? Hm.)

Changkyun checks his phone once he’s on the roof, with the entire city as a backdrop and a chilly wind rustling at his hair. He sends a reply, not because he thinks Kihyun doesn’t know it, but because he’s never grown tired of saying it.

I love you

Changkyun sighs and taps the phone against his lips. When Changkyun thinks of time and complications, of how far they’ve come, six years feels like six years. When Changkyun thinks of Kihyun, of how happy they still make each other and how much Changkyun knows he loves him, six years feels like only the beginning.

Kihyun   
But will you still love me if I tell you I think I lost my keys…?   
Mm… Which ones…   
Kihyun   
Car… keys…   
I made another copy after you lost the last ones, so no, I still love you lol   
Kihyun   
Alright but… do we have to change the lock again?   
What if the baddies keep clicking at every car and then find ours?   
And then they steal it!!!

Changkyun scoffs. Six years, and Kihyun still worries about every little thing.

We’ll figure it out   
Kihyun   
Nvm   
Found them   
Dare I ask where?   
Kihyun   
You don’t want to know   
Love you too ;)

Yeah, six years is definitely not enough.

* * *

Kihyun’s parents are still in South Korea, so Changkyun has to make sure they’re not already asleep when he calls them. He also has to mumble to himself in Korean for a minute, just to brush up. Yes, he and Kihyun mix English and Korean so much now, despite Korean taking precedence at home and English at work, but it’s all very informal and he doesn’t want to accidentally say _‘aniya, dude’_ to Kihyun’s father.

There’s a “Yeoboseyo?” next to Changkyun’s ear and he straightens up, clearing his throat before answering in the best Korean he can summon.

“Good evening, Mr. Yoo. I hope I’m not bothering.”

“Good evening,” comes the sharp voice from the other side of the line, “Whom am I speaking to?”

Changkyun swallows, suddenly very nervous. Was this a bad idea? Probably. “It’s Changkyun, sir. Im Changkyun.”

“Ah.” A pause. “Hello, how have you been?”

“Good, very good,” Changkyun answers, nodding like the man can even see it. “I’ll, uhm, I’ll keep this brief, I suppose." For whose sake? Who knows. "In a few days, Kihyun and I will have been together for six years now.” He gives a respectful pause, in case the preacher had anything to say on the matter.

“Ah… Has it been that long already…?” 

Changkyun huffs a small laugh. “I thought the same, actually.”

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think it would last. But then again, none of his other relationships did. It was nothing personal. Or so I keep telling myself… But I digress. Do go on.”

“Right,” Changkyun says, suddenly nervous again. “I wanted to ask… For your blessing,” Changkyun says with a little swallow. “I want to ask him to marry me…”

There’s a long, long pause. For a moment Changkyun wonders if the man has stopped breathing. Did he just kill Kihyun’s father?! How would Kihyun say ‘yes’ after something like that?!

But then comes a long sigh and some shifting, like the man just took a seat.

“How does Kihyun feel about… the idea?” he asks. “Generally speaking, of course…”

“I think, the last time I recall him talking about it, he called it a piece of paper with names on it,” Changkyun mumbles honestly. Because of course they've talked about it; six years is a long time to ignore something like that, especially considering most people's marriages don't even last six years. In the end, they both came to the unspoken agreement that it wasn't 'important'. And yet...

“Why am I not surprised…”

“But I still want to ask,” Changkyun says, a little more confidently.

“You know marriage is a serious thing, right?”

Changkyun frowns. “Of course I do.”

“It’s not a commitment you can’t go back on, because you most certainly can. But it’s a promise. An important promise.”

“That’s why I want to ask,” Changkyun says. “Because it’s not just a piece of paper to me. I love him a lot, and… I know it would mean a lot to him if you were on board with this.”

“Hm…” Dohyun clears his throat. “Well… You know I’ve always had some… difficulty understanding all this. But then again, I can’t really preach this or that if I don’t practice it, can I?” He sighs. “So… if it’s my blessing you need, you have it. And don’t worry, I’ll talk with Chanri. She’s a difficult woman, but she’s not unreasonable.”

Changkyun lets out a breath of relief he hopes isn’t too loud. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. And, er, I haven’t asked Kihyun yet, or even mentioned it--” he laughs a little nervously. Oh god. This is _awkward_ , and Changkyun is really nervous about this, isn’t he? “So I would appreciate if you didn’t mention anything to him…”

Dohyun agrees to that, and a few minutes later, Changkyun is back to his own thoughts and not much else. Kihyun will be home any minute now, so Changkyun goes over to the kitchen to do the dishes before he does. He got these silicone gloves with little bristles that he enjoys far too much, and he puts some music on, phone connected to a little speaker on the kitchen counter. 

Nothing quite like dishes and music to relax after a long day and asking Kihyun’s conservative, Christian, Preacher father if he can get gay married to his son. Not that a ‘no’ would have stopped Changkyun, that is. But still, _well done self._ Ticking those little squares on the invisible to-do list he keeps in his pocket.

Kihyun arrives when Changkyun is about to plop down onto the couch. He immediately tries to stop the fall, but flails and falls anyway.

“Home, I’m honey,” Kihyun says from the little hall just outside the living room.

“In here,” Changkyun says, pulling himself up again to stand up. “How was work?”

“The usual,” Kihyun says. “Had a bunch of doctors pay for my lunch again. Can’t really complain.”

Kihyun is a pharmaceutical salesman. Changkyun often jokes and calls him a ‘drug dealer’, just so he can hear Kihyun grumble under his breath. It’s cute, especially because, in the end, Kihyun always laughs.

“You?” he asks, the sound of him shoving his shoes into the small shoe cabinet echoing through the house. Changkyun peeks his face into the hallway just to see him do it, smiles at how nicely dressed Kihyun always manages to be. Part of the job, really. Changkyun works in IT, which is nice because he can wear hoodies and listen to music on the job. They tried having him in the call center at some point, but his talent is _not_ people. Meanwhile, Kihyun is really good with people. And he dresses for the job.

“Good,” Changkyun chirps. “They like the new website design and I’ll definitely get it finished by tomorrow.”

Kihyun looks up, coat still in hand, bags already by the wall, hair styled backwards, and straightens up a little. “Hmmm,” he says, blinking. He absently undoes the first button of his shirt and then walks closer to kiss Changkyun’s nose and look at his face. “Brought homework, then?”

“Nah, I just need an hour in the morning and my boss is always late, so,” Changkyun scoffs, kisses Kihyun’s cheek. “Did you get the deal?”

Changkyun always rambles about his job and projects, and in turn, Kihyun always tells Changkyun about his job, too. It’s a big part of their lives, and Changkyun likes feeling included in that part of Kihyun’s. 

“She said she would think about it,” Kihyun says, pushing Changkyun into the house. “And I said I knew she’d make the right decision.” Kihyun sniffles. “She called me fifteen minutes later to tell me she wanted to make the deal.”

“That’s my boy,” Changkyun grins.

“Hmmmm, yeees, make me feel young and wanted,” Kihyun scoffs, propping his chin over Changkyun’s shoulder.

“That’s my booooy, because no one in the history of the world has ever said ‘manfriend’,” Changkyun laughs softly, walking with Kihyun (who’s now busy cackling) to the bedroom. Kihyun is wearing a _belt_. There’s no way he doesn’t want to change into sweatpants. 

Kihyun throws the coat over the bed and the pinches at Changkyun’s sides a little, before turning him around to kiss loudly at his cheek. “You better think of something to eat,” Kihyun mumbles mid nomming Changkyun’s cheek, “Or I’m going to eat you.”

“Why must you always threaten me with vore,” Changkyun scoffs, arms lazily thrown around Kihyun’s waist. “It’s Friday, we’re getting pizza.”

Kihyun pauses and leans back to give Changkyun a look. “Can we order the chicken wings, too?”

Changkyun narrows his eyes playfully. “Only if you tell me where you found the keys,” he teases, knows he’ll order those chicken wings either way.

Kihyun blinks very slowly and then glances away to mumble, “They were in my pocket…”

Changkyun gapes, amused. “In your pocket?! Which one, this one--” Changkyun asks, putting both his hands in Kihyun’s back pockets.

Kihyun’s chin turns into a walnut while he tries not to laugh. “No,” Kihyun says, “In my coat. But the pockets are deep so when I checked in a rush--”

“Ooooh, the pockets are deep,” Changkyun repeats in a ridiculous voice, wiggling his fingers.

“Im Changkyun…”

“Im Kihyun?”

 _Bad joke for one’s heart health, good going_.

Kihyun pauses and looks to Changkyun again. “Bold of you to assume you won’t be the one taking my name, Yoo Changkyun.”

He says, like them getting married is just a _thing_ that’ll _definitely happen at some point_. “Yoo-Im?” Changkyun teases. “Im-Yoo? Hmm, much to think about,” he hums, giving Kihyun’s ass a little squeeze. “You take your clothes off and I’ll order pizza? Up to you if you wanna put clothes on again, obviously.”

Kihyun leans back to look down between the two of them, his double chins turning triple. “You’re not going to help me? Shame.” He lifts his head to kiss some more at Changkyun’s cheek and then lets go, hand lingering just a little, until they’re just holding each other’s fingers and Kihyun almost falls when Changkyun tugs a little.

“Don’t tease me like that,” Changkyun jokes, tugging again. “It might almost be six years but my dick doesn’t know that.”

Kihyun laughs, something a little high pitched, and shakes his head. “We both know all the intelligence you possess won’t go any lower than your chin, baby.” He turns around, lips pursed, hands on his belt that he’s slowly unbuckling.

“All the ‘intelligence I possess’ is trying to figure out if that’s a good thing,” Changkyun laughs, eyes wandering. _Seriously? Six years and Kihyun taking off his belt slowly is still hot as fuck?_ “Actually, no, I see your point now.”

Kihyun laughs a little and then turns around again, towards the wardrobe. “Go order that pizza. I’m starving. Also! I wanna play Switch together later. And yes, I mean the Nintendo, not the sex.”

“Both, both, both,” Changkyun chants as he leaves the room on search for his phone. Right, kitchen counter. “You can play the Pokémons and I’ll kill the zombos.” He will never forget when he let Kihyun give ‘The Last Of Us’ a try and Kihyun spent most of the time screaming and shooting at the sky. (‘Watch your ammo!’ Changkyun would mourn out loud as Kihyun would end up ammo-less and running around the room with a pipe (in the game, obviously).)

Changkyun orders the pizza, and extra chicken wings, and makes them both coffee before plopping down on the couch again. _Best couch. Money spent well_. 

Kihyun joins a few moments later, baggy shirt over sweatpants that have been tucked into his socks, hair all fluffy again and freckles exposed. He takes his coffee and settles into the couch, feet over the cushion, nestling a little into Changkyun.

“What do you wanna watch today?” Kihyun asks, taking a sip. “Oh, wake the fuck up, this is strong,” he laughs, taking another sip as he blinks fast. Changkyun laughs, oddly proud at the coffee he made.

“Well, I got us Disney Plus,” Changkyun teases. “Joo said he’ll pay half, so…”

“Disney Plus?” Kihyun glances over. “Oh! That… That Netflix thing but with Disney movies?”

“Yep! So we can watch aaaaaall the Frozens.”

 _“Ah ah ah ahh,”_ Kihyun sings in falsetto all of a sudden before drowning his shame in his coffee.

“Cute,” Changkyun laughs, brushing back some of Kihyun’s hair. Ah, yes, _Into the Unknown._ They left the cinema and Kihyun didn’t stop singing that for a week, it was great. “We can do that, if you want,” he hums. “And then Switch. Perfect Friday night, right?”

“You’re asking _me_ if I wanna watch Disney movies? The Classics, please. I wanna sing along.”

“And I wanna hear you sing them,” Changkyun coos. 

“Sounds good,” Kihyun says with a happy little smile. 

Changkyun should probably choose one of those classics and press play, but he keeps looking at Kihyun, brushing the hair out of his face. _He's so beautiful._ Changkyun puts the remote down and stands up.

“Be right back,” he says, heart pounding loudly in his chest. “I gotta do something.”

“Sure,” Kihyun chirps. 

All Changkyun does is get the ring and put it in his pocket. Getting his grand romantic gesture (pff) interrupted by the pizza guy? Nope. But now he can ask the next time he wants to, the next time he looks at Kihyun and can feel his beauty tug at his heart. He falls back down on the couch, starts the first Frozen movie, and pulls Kihyun into a cuddle once he’s put the coffee down. They always watch the movies in English, but sometimes, in between songs, Kihyun will sing-song in Korean.

The pizza arrives just as Elsa makes her way to the mountain, and Changkyun insists on pausing to go get it. At least while Kihyun has his mouth busy with pizza and chicken, he won’t try to ruin the English lyrics by singing in Korean over them. ‘Ruin’ is a harsh way to say it, it’s kind of cute, but Changkyun still makes a face. Idina Menzel’s lyrics are _sacred!_

The food makes them both lazy and they barely move throughout the second movie. It’s so comfortable and warm, and they both stretch out like they just took a five hour nap (yes, _nap_ ) once the credits roll.

“That movies makes me emo,” Changkyun mumbles after a stretch, hands lazily thrown over Kihyun so he won’t go anywhere.

“All Disney movies make you emo one way or another,” Kihyun scoffs, reaching for one of Changkyun’s hands and moving it under his shirt. _Soft._ “So, what’s next…? Imma be dead while I’m digesting.”

Changkyun points at the Nintendo Switch on the coffee table. “That? Smooching is always an option, though.” Changkyun scoffs softly.

“I don’t want to burp into your mouth,” Kihyun scoffs.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Must you remind me…? Gross.”

“Better than lube farts. Lube farts are _loud_.”

This is definitely setting the romantic atmosphere, huh.

“Or when you came into my eye…” Kihyun mutters. “It wasn’t loud but it hurt like a bitch...”

“Ah, memory lane, you bumpy bitch,” Changkyun sighs wistfully. 

“I thought I was going blind, Changkyun. I was seriously panicking…”

“That’s why you nearly drowned yourself in the sink, I am aware, and still feel guilty about it, thanks,” Changkyun scoffs, kissing the side of Kihyun’s face and switching them around so Changkyun is on top. “How about, instead, we remember that week we took off from work,” Changkyun says, kissing the tip of Kihyun’s nose. “And we had to take another few days off just to recover from all the sex we had.”

Kihyun goes a little pink and glances away. “Yeah… and then Minhyuk called us rabbits…”

Changkyun giggles, “We should have another week like that,” Changkyun hums.

“I don’t know if I can handle another week like that,” Kihyun admits, laughing a little. “I swear, I can feel age catching up with certain aspects of my life.”

“Ah, yes, less sex, more Disney movies,” he teases, kissing Kihyun’s cheek. “Less rabbits, more… Cats?” Changkyun scoffs. 

“We could get a cat,” Kihyun mutters, handings moving to Changkyun’s thighs and soothing up and down over them. It's comforting, but still makes his skin tingle. “To celebrate the, er… Six years of, er… sex exclusivity.”

“Wow,” Changkyun says, deadpan. 

“I almost said ‘sex years of six exclusivity’,” Kihyun scoffs and then bursts out laughing. It makes Changkyun laugh as well, head falling down onto Kihyun’s chest. “Wah, what’s wrong with my head…”

Changkyun smiles as he nuzzles his forehead against Kihyun’s tiddies. The ring is still in his pocket, and it _almost_ fell out earlier, which would have really ruined the element of surprise.

“I love you,” Changkyun mumbles, like that’ll give him courage. And Kihyun sighs softly and wraps his arms around Changkyun. 

“Because I’m becoming dyslexic?”

“For no reason,” Changkyun smiles, lifting his head so Kihyun can see it. “Say something nice?”

_Courage, come to me…_

Kihyun blinks slowly and lifts his hand to thumb at Changkyun’s earlobe. “You’re beautiful…”

Changkyun pouts, chest filling with warmth. He sits up, does a little wiggle, takes a deep breath and Kihyun’s hand before getting on one knee next to the couch. Kihyun frowns a little, but doesn’t ask. He just thumbs softly at Changkyun’s hand and looks at it while he does so.

“So,” Changkyun says, clearing his throat a little as nerves catch up, Kihyun’s eyes moving up to look at him. “I swear I actually planned something really nice for this… About how I knew I would fall in love with you the first time we talked, and how I still get excited when you text me that you’re on your way home…”

“Changkyun…” Kihyun mumbles, blinking a little.

“The thing is,” Changkyun soldiers on, because _insert keyboard smash here_ . “That knowing us, I could have just brought this up any time at all, in bed after a joke, in the kitchen as I make you coffee, because that’s just what we do, right? We decided to move to America while brushing our teeth, so,” Changkyun huffs a small laugh, squeezing Kihyun’s hand. “It doesn’t matter when important questions are asked, because there’s no _important time_ , there’s just… deciding to do it and then doing it, and I decided a really, really long time ago that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, and it wasn’t really a question for me, but it is one I want to ask you,” Changkyun says, fumbling for a second to get the little box out of his pocket, looking up at Kihyun, heart beating so loudly in his chest he might actually pass out. 

But just as Changkyun takes another breath to go on, Kihyun puts a finger to his lips, eyes wide on him. Changkyun swallows, own eyes going a little wide, too. _Is that a no…?_

“Stay here for a second,” Kihyun mumbles, slowly getting up. “Seriously, don’t go anywhere…”

“Okay,” Changkyun says, voice high as fuck. _My_ _heart is going to explode, Ki, what the fuck._

Kihyun disappears into the bedroom. Changkyun actually hears a few bags rustling and then a few drawers being pulled open. When he comes back into the living room, he takes his place on the couch again and grabs Changkyun’s hand.

“Alright, go on,” Kihyun says, voice small.

Changkyun has to concentrate to find his voice again, asking, more nervous than he’s ever been in his entire life, “Will you marry me…?”

Kihyun bites at his upper lip and slowly reaches behind him. What he pulls forward is a little red box ( _buffering…)_ that he wiggles in front of Changkyun’s face as he says, “Yes.”

Changkyun feels himself gape for a second, blinking from the box to Kihyun’s face. “You--You were going to ask me, too?” Changkyun asks, aware that he might be crying a little. _Buffering._ “Wait, oh my god, you just said yes.”

Kihyun laughs a little. “Yeah, I was going to. But then I kinda forgot…?” He smiles something sheepish. “So… I was waiting for your next birthday… Since I know it’s important to you, and all… I even called your mom...”

Changkyun laughs, hand over his mouth. “I called your dad… For a second I actually thought I killed him…”

“Oh my god,” Kihyun laughs.

“Wait wait wait--” Changkyun sniffs, wiping at his eyes and getting up to sit on the couch, shoving lightly at Kihyun. “You do it now!”

“You really take this Switch joke very seriously,” Kihyun scoffs, slowly moving to the floor and going down on one knee. Changkyun’s heart actually squeezes like he’s confused about what’s going on. Kihyun sighs, takes Changkyun’s hand, looks at him as he brings it up to kiss it, and then asks, “Im Changkyun, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?”

“Yes!” Changkyun almost yells immediately, throwing his arms over Kihyun’s shoulders to hug him. He’d kiss him, but there are tears, just, _all over his face_. 

“You’re so silly,” Kihyun huffs, fingers now combing through Changkyun’s hair. “But I love you so.”

Changkyun sniffs into Kihyun’s shoulder and pulls him back onto the couch, opening the little red box as he hands over the black one he’d gotten for Kihyun. He has to smile because they did the same thing. Simple silver rings. 

“I love it…” He pouts over at Kihyun. “You really wanna marry me? Really really? I’m not--” Changkyun quickly defends. “Questioning it, I just--! I know how you feel about marriage and you said that you know it’s important to me but I don’t just want you to do it because you think you need to or--”

“If it’s important to you, it’s important to me,” Kihyun mumbles. “Honestly, it doesn’t change a thing, except now I’ll look ten times cooler with a ring around my finger,” he scoffs. “But… it’s not like I was against it… I just, I don’t know. I know you don’t like my kimchi either, but you eat it… And don’t make that face, you don’t need to tell me everything, sometimes I know shit.” Kihyun shrugs. “If it’s important to you… then of course it will be important to me. Because I’ll see it through your eyes.”

Changkyun pouts--he can’t _stop_ \--and sniffs. “You’ll--You’ll definitely look a lot more distinguished if you have a ‘husband’, I mean that’s just objective truth…”

Kihyun smiles a little and reaches up to rub at Changkyun’s cheek. “Obviously… And all the single ladies will know I’m taken.”

“See if it fits,” Changkyun sniffs, putting his own ring on and _of course_ it fits properly. “Mine does,” he giggles, wiggling his fingers. He feels so _lame_ but he’s _so happy_. 

Kihyun tries his ring and wiggles his fingers. “Yep, it fits,” he says. “So… Wanna make everyone lose their shit and update instagram?” he scoffs.

“Instagram is notoriously how we keep track of big events in our lives, yeah,” Changkyun laughs, pulling Kihyun close by the waist. “But I don’t wanna let go of you yet.”

“You don’t need to let go of me for an obnoxious selca,” Kihyun laughs, nuzzling into Changkyun a little.

“True, get the phone, but it’s gonna be _hella obnoxious_ because--” Changkyun kisses Kihyun’s cheek. “My lips are a magnet and you are a fridge.”

Kihyun barks a laugh. He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and then slumps back onto the couch, lifting the phone up to take a picture. “Come on, smooch my cheek, magnet.”

Changkyun puts his hand on Kihyun’s other cheek, ring all on display, and he squishes his lips to Kihyun’s cheek, and Kihyun takes a few pictures from different angles while making different faces.

They pick a picture together and post it on their Instagram’s story, for their friends to see, with the floating ring gif and the text ‘we just got engaged’. Changkyun (obnoxiously!) keeps kissing Kihyun’s cheek until he turns his face so Changkyun can kiss him properly, squishing Kihyun’s cheeks together a little. 

“Think we’ll still be this in love six years from now, too?” Changkyun asks, grinning like an idiot as he thumbs softly at Kihyun’s cheeks.

“I’m not marrying you so you can fall out of love, you little shit,” Kihyun scoffs.

“True, divorces can be _messy_ ,” Changkyun giggles.

“If you do, though, keep in mind whoever you date next will have to deal with the fact that we’re not getting divorced.”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “Aish! I love you, too, you clingy little thing.”

“Says the crustacean pasted to me,” Kihyun giggles. “You’re like a barnacle.”

“Does that make you a whale?” Changkyun asks, before doing his best whale noise. “OOOOOOAOOOAHHH!”

“Oh my god--” Kihyun shoves his hands at Changkyun’s face. “Shut up!”

“I’m saying ‘I love my husband’ in whale.”

“I’m saying _shut up_ in human, please understand me, massive whale--”

“Barnacle!” Changkyun laughs.

Kihyun pauses, shrugs and then says, “Yeah, okay. I’m the massive whale. I get the massive dick, too, you teeny barnacle penis.”

Changkyun gapes, putting a hand to his chest and trying not to smile. “Of _course_ you do.”

Kihyun makes a face. “Do whales have dicks…?” He looks to Changkyun. “Hell, I don’t know if I wanna Google that… Babe? Please…?”

Changkyun laughs and reaches a hand out for the coffee table, finding his phone and pressing the middle circle. “Siri, do whales have dicks?”

“ _Blue whales have the largest penises on Earth. An erect whale penis is 12 inches in diameter and ten feet in length.”_

“My favourite colour is blue,” Kihyun nods.

“Well, that definitely proves it,” Changkyun nods seriously. “I’ll work your whale dick into my vows.”

“Please _don’t._ My father and mother will be there.”

“And they did a great job,” Changkyun grins, putting his phone back down to just hug Kihyun again. “It doesn’t have to be a big wedding, you know… Friends, family, somewhere pretty…”

Kihyun nods, kisses Changkyun’s forehead mid reaching for the remote. “I’d appreciate that, yeah… Just… people we actually like.”

“I thought you said your parents were gonna be there,” Changkyun jokes, quickly goes, “Kidding kidding kidding!”

“Shush and pick us a movie, fiancé.”

“I can’t if you’re going to _make me cry again oh my god_ \--”

“Future husband of mine--”

“Yep, the tears, they’re a-comin’--”

“Blablabla, all I know is ‘in sickness and in health’, and I’m here wondering if there’s a middle ground between the two the church forgot about…”

“In terminal illness or in generally okay but always kind of tired.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh. “Pretty sure the last one is your constant mood…”

“Shut up, I’m starting Tangled.”

And that’s really the best thing of all; because while some things don’t change, every day is a new beginning, and they’re always starting something together. So, they’ll be around for the next six years, and then for six years more.

“M’gonna fart,” Kihyun announces proudly just as the movie starts.

Changkyun pulls the blanket up to Kihyun’s waist, rests his head on Kihyun’s chest and says, “You go ahead, baby.”


End file.
